The Ronin Files
by Kristen Riddle
Summary: Ever wonder what the Ronin Warriors do in their spare time? Well...after you read this you may wish you had never asked. It's not finishied yet...maybe someday **ahem Sarah**... Well thanks to Sarah for being half the characters. Note: This was done in IM
1. Default Chapter

The Ronin Files  ****

The Ronin Files 

(What the Ronin Warriors do when they are not battling)

Key

Cye:(Sorry if I spelled it wrong. I've seen it this way or Sai and I don't know which is right.) Played by Lauren

Ryo:(Again the spelling… Whatever!) Played by Sarah

Mia:Played by Lauren

Rowen:Played by Lauren

Kento:Played by Sarah

Sage:Played by Sarah

Yuli:(Spell check again! If anyone is sure about the spelling of the characters and I'm wrong, tell me so I can change it!) Played by Lauren

Narrator:Played by Lauren and/or Sarah

Anubis:Played by Sarah

Cye: Ryo, wake up!

Ryo: Lend me your power!

Cye:I already did!

Ryo:*Transforms into inferno armor.*

Mia:Just get up so I can stop being all sad!

Ryo:*Falls back over.* Damn, this stuff is heavy.

Rowen:Oh, for crying out loud!

Ryo:I'm almighty! Don't make me hurt you!*Stands back up.*

RowenWhy didn't that stupid Ancient give me the inferno armor?

Ryo:Cause he's a dork. A stupid dork.

Rowen:I could have told you that.

Ryo:*Takes off his helmet and looks at himself in a mirror.* I'm sooo sexy.

Kento:That's not something people usually say to themselves.

Cye:There's a mirror underwater? Where? I need to look at myself!

Sage:I could use to fix my hair!

Ryo:*Makes kissy faces at his reflection.*

Cye:*Runs over and kisses the mirror.*

Ryo:I'm such a playboy!

Cye:Yeah right! I'm sooo much hotter!

Ryo:No Way! *Looks at Mia.* Who's hotter?

Mia:Oh, Ryo is much hotter! That's why he's my boyfriend!

Cye:Aw, nuts!

Ryo:*Looks sick.* I'm your b-boyfriend! 

Mia:Well, no. I just have a secret crush on you.

Ryo:I always thought that you had a thing for Anubis. *Climbs up into a tree.* 

Mia:Anubis? No way! It's always been you! That's why I'm always all over you! 

Ryo:Eee... I feel dirty...

Mia:No, don't run off, Ryo! Are you saying you think I'm disgusting? 

Ryo:*At the top of the tree.* Umm...no. I just never thought of you that way! 

Cye:I'll go out with you, Mia! 

Mia:No way, you creep! You're ugly!

Cye:*Sits down and starts crying.* 

Kento:*Grabs Cye.* 

Cye:Oh, get off of me, you do-do brain! 

Kento:*Drags Cye into the bushes.* 

Cye:What's your problem, Kento? 

Kento:*Blushes.* Umm... Cye... 

Cye:Oh, I know! YOU want Mia! 

Kento:Not exactly. 

Cye:No? 

Kento:I umm... Cye... *Face is completely red.* 

Cye:What's wrong with you? Are you ok? 

Kento:Damnit! Cye... I like you.... *Blushing.* 

Cye:*Slow so he doesn't get it.* Well, I like you, too. You're one of my good friends! 

Kento:Umm... Cye, I mean I LIKE you... 

Cye:Huh? I'm not a girl! *Still slow.* 

Kento:*Sighs.* I realize that you're not a girl. 

Cye:I don't get it. You mean...you like boys? Does that mean you're...gay? 

Kento:*Stomach rumbles.* Stupidity always makes me hungry... 

Cye:Kento, anything makes you hungry

Kento:Umm... What do you think Cye?

Cye:Well, I'm thinking I'm so dumb I'll never be able to get a girl, so... uh... Will you goout with me? 

Kento:*Blushes.* Really? SURE! 

Cye:Okay, great! Let's tell all the other guys!Hey guys! 

Kento:*Blushes.* Cye and I have an announcement to make! *Whispers.* You tell them. I can't. 

Mia:What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? 

Cye:Oh, fine. If you're too embarrassed. 

Ryo:Yeah... What's so important? 

Mia:*Still trying to get Ryo.* 

Kento:Thank you, Cye... 

Cye:Uh... guys... We have an announcement to make. 

Ryo:*Climbing higher up the tree.*

Narrator:*Everyone looks at them.* 

Cye:Uh... me and Kento are... uh... going out.

Ryo:*Falls out of tree.* 

Rowen:What? How come you guys never told us you were gay? 

Cye:I just decided I was. 

Sage:*Looks like he's going to barf.* 

Rowen:*Looks the same as Sage* 

Kento:I kinda had a crush on Cye for a long time. *Looks at the ground.* 

Mia:Uh... Anyways... Ryo, will you go out with me? 

Rowen:*Barfs.* 

Ryo:Umm... 

Rowen:*Barfs.* 

Ryo:No... 

Mia:You wont? *Starts crying.* 

Ryo:I have a confession to make! 

Yuli:Bad Ryo! You made Mia cry! 

Ryo:*Changes into tight leather pants.* 

Rowen:*Barfs.* 

Ryo:I-I'm gay, TOO!! 

Mia:Where'd you get those pants? 

Rowen:You, too? 

Ryo:*Hugs Rowen.*

Rowen:Am I the only straight one around here? 

Ryo:I have a crush on Rowen. *Blushes.* 

Rowen:Ah! Get off of me! I don't swing that way! 

Ryo:*Kisses Rowen on the cheek.* Rowen-poo!

Rowen:Ah! Get off me, you creep!

Ryo:*Stares and cries.* You can't mean that!

Rowen:Yes, I do mean that!

Mia:Is that the only reason you won't go out with me, Ryo? 

Ryo:Umm... no.

Rowen:What about you, Sage?

Sage:... 

Mia:Is it because you don't like me?

Sage:*Under his breath.* I used to have a crush on White Blaze...

Mia:How do you like it, Ryo?

Ryo:*Sniffles*

Rowen:Uh... Sage... White Blaze is a tiger.

Sage:I... know.

Rowen:Is Yuli at least straight? 

Yuli:Well...I have a crush on Ryo.

Rowen:AH! 

Kento:*Gets down on his knees and proposes to Cye.*Cye will you marry me?

Rowen:No one here! Help! I'm surrounded by gays who like me!

Ryo:*Jumps on Rowen.*

Cye:Isn't it kinda soon, Kento? Let's at least go out on a date first.

Rowen:AH!

Yuli:No Ryo! Jump on me!

Kento:But we've known each other so long!

Narrator:Cye and Kento are the only working couple. 

Cye:Well, that's true! Okay! Let's have it right now! 

Kento:Are you gonna be the girl, Cye?

Cye:Well, okay.

Kento:Really? *Giant watery anime eyes.*Okay!

Yuli:I've never been to a wedding before!*Jumps on Ryo.*

Sage:*Stands behind a tree.* Oh, White Blaze! I will have you some day!*Stands there.* 

Rowen:Somebody help me here! 

Ryo:*Yells to Sage.* Keep your hands off of my tiger!

Sage:Bite me, Ryo!

Ryo:Don't make me!

Sage:Bring it on big man! 

Summary:Kento and Cye are getting married, Sage has a crush on White Blaze, Ryo has a crush on Rowen, Mia and Yuli have crushes on Ryo, and Rowen is straight.

Rowen:Hey guys! Look! It's Tulpa! Let's go kick his @$$!

Ryo:*Is too busy beating on Sage.*

Rowen:Oh, great! Now Ryo gets to drain my power and be the star again!Yo... guys?

Narrator:*Everyone is too interested in the love lives.* 

Ryo:Stupid Sage! I'll teach you! *Bites his neck.*

Rowen:Hey, hey, hey! Ryo, stop fighting with Sage! 

Sage:*Looks at Ryo funny and gets big hearts in his eyes.* You bite like White Blaze. 

Mia:Come on, Yuli. You and me don't need to see this. *Leaves with Yuli* 

Rowen:How would you know? Has White Blaze ever bitten you?

Ryo:*Blows a kiss to Yuli.*

Sage:Umm... yes...

Yuli:Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ryo likes me! He really likes me! *Runs up and kisses Ryo. Goes back to the car and drives away.*

Sage:Ryo you are so hot. 

Rowen:Is Ryo changing his mind about liking me? 

Ryo:*Stares at Sage.*

Rowen:Ah! Not again!

Ryo:Shut up, Rowen!

Rowen:Well, it's better than liking a tiger.

Ryo:I'm trying to have a moment here.

Rowen:I'll take that as a "yes."

Cye:Come on Kento! Let's get married!

Sage:Oh, Ryo... you can drain my power any day!

Kento:Yeah!

Rowen:Not mine! I'm tired of you being the big shot, Ryo! 

Kento:*Gives Cye a wedding ring.*

Ryo:*Leans over and kisses Sage on the lips.* 

Sage:*Blushes.*

Rowen:Glad that's not me.

Sage:You smell like White Blaze, too.

Rowen:Are you still obsessed with White Blaze?

Sage:Umm... I choose not to answer that question!

Rowen:*Anime fall.*

Kento:*Hugs Cye.*

Cye:*Hugs back.* 

Narrator:*Anubis appears.*

Cye:We are married! Where should we go on our honeymoon? 

Anubis:What in Hell is going on?

Rowen:No one wants to fight! Not even Ryo!

Kento:What about that house by the lake thingy! 

Cye:Okay!

Anubis:No, I'm not talking about that.

Rowen:What are you talking about?

Anubis:I'm talking about... *Points to Ryo making out with Sage and Kento and Cye getting married.*

Rowen:Oh that. They are all gay, except me. Kento and Cye just got married.

Anubis:Really? Well, that's interesting...

Summary: Kento and Cye got married, Sage has a crush on White Blaze and Ryo, Ryo has a crush on Sage, Mia and Yuli have crushes on Ryo, and Rowen is straight.

Anubis:Ha, ha, ha! I really am the last to know about these things! 

Narrator:That was for you, Anubis. 

Anubis:Thank you.

Narrator:Well, you weren't here! 

Anubis:I'm kinda glad...

Rowen:So, what's with you now that Tulpa bit the dust? 

Anubis:*Stares at Rowen.*Mmmm... Huh? Oh, that Tulpa thing...

Mia:I'm back everyone! I forgot my sweater. Ah, it's Anubis! 

Anubis:Mia... So nice to see you. 

Mia:Yes...Nice to see you too... My, you look sexy today. 

Anubis:*Bows and kisses her hand.* Thank you. 

Mia:*Giggles.*I'm sorry, but I have a crush on Ryo that I never told you about.

Ryo:*Armor comes flying out from behind the bushes.*

Rowen:Aye, yai, yai, yai, yai! Whoa! It's too soon for that, guys! 

Sage:*Armor comes flying out from behind the bushes, too.* 

Rowen:Are you going to get married, too? 

Mia:NO! NOT RYO!

Sage:*Moans* 

Mia:NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! 

Ryo:Shut up, Sage! They'll catch us!

Sage:Oh, too late. 

Mia:Ryo! Not Sage! ...Eww, gross! Sage? 

Anubis:*Raises an eyebrow.* 

Rowen:*Smacks himself on the head.*

Narrator:*Bushes rustle a lot.*

Rowen:Oh, goodness. 

Ryo:*Whispers.* Damnit, Sage! Be quiet!

Rowen:I'm leaving! I can't stand all these guys! I need some women! 

Ryo:*Bites Sage's neck.* 

Mia:I'm a woman! 

Sage:*Gasps.*

Rowen:Uh... a PRETTY woman. 

Anubis:*Looks Mia over.* 

Mia:I've been insulted! How rude! 

Rowen:*Leaves.* 

Anubis:Mia-chan 

Mia:Y-Y-Yes? 

Anubis:Did I do something? 

Mia:Something...? 

Cye:Let's go, Kento. 

Anubis:What is it? *Puts his hands on her shoulders.*

Kento:Okay! *Leaves with Cye.*

Mia:Something? Like what? 

Cye:*Leaves.*

Anubis:Why were you insulted?

Mia:Oh, that! By Rowen! 

Anubis:*Moves his hands down to her waist.*

Mia:He said I wasn't pretty! 

Anubis:I'll kill him if you want. 

Mia:No! Stop that! I like Ryo now!No, don't kill Rowen. 

Anubis:Alright.

Mia:Let's go someplace more peaceful, honey. *Leaves.* 

Sage:*Muffled screams come from the bushes.*

Ryo:It wouldn't hurt so much if you would stay still!*Ryo drags sage off back to their house thingy.*

Mia:Anubis! Are you coming? 

Anubis:Umm... yeah. *Follows Mia.*


	2. 2

The Ronin Files ****

The Ronin Files - Part Two

(What the Ronin Warriors do when they are not battling)

Key

Cye:(Sorry if I spelled it wrong. I've seen it this way or Sai and I don't know which is right.) Played by Lauren

Ryo:(Again the spelling… Whatever!) Played by Sarah

Mia:Played by Lauren

Rowen:Played by Lauren

Kento:Played by Sarah

Sage:Played by Sarah

Yuli:(Spell check again! If anyone is sure about the spelling of the characters and I'm wrong, tell me so I can change it!) Played by Lauren

Narrator:Played by Lauren and/or Sarah

Kitsune:Played by Sarah

Part Two

Narrator:Later...

Setting: Outside of the Ronin Warriors house. 

Summary:Yesterday on Ronin Warriors, all of them found out they were gay except for Rowen. Cye and Kento got married, Sage and Ryo were making out in the bushes and Mia was going out with Anubis. 

Kitsune:*Stumbles onto the Ronin Warriors' porch.* Someone help... *Her leg is bleeding and she is cut up very badly.* 

Rowen:*Reading a book.* Huh? What was that? Did you guys hearsomething?

Kitsune:Help... *Passes out.* 

Cye:It sounded like someone crying for help. 

Sage:*Runs to the door.* Oh my God... 

Mia:What?

Sage:You guys should look at this. 

Rowen:*Runs after Sage.* 

Ryo:*Runs over also.* 

Rowen:Whoa! *Eyes turn into hearts.* Wow! 

Cye:Snap out of it, Rowen! 

Ryo:*Picks her up and carries her inside. Sets her on the couch.* 

Mia:What happened to her? 

Cye:She looks like she's hurt. 

Kento:*Stuffing potato chips in his mouth.* I wonder where shecame from.

Rowen:*Can't stop staring at her and doesn't say anything.* 

Mia:*Brings some water and bandages.* 

Ryo:*Stares at Rowen.* 

Mia:Is she okay? 

Ryo:Are you okay? 

Sage:She just passed out. 

Rowen:Huh? What? I uh... yeah... I'm fine. 

Sage:I think she'll be fine. 

Cye:I don't think Rowen will be fine. 

Rowen:Shut up! 

Sage:*Wraps the bandages around her leg.* 

Ryo:*Laughs to himself.* 

Cye:Wake her up. See where she came from. 

Sage:Okay! *Splashes cold water on her face.* 

Rowen:You guys are gonna drown her. 

Kitsune:*Jumps up.* AH! WHO? WHAT? WHERE? *Looks around.*

Rowen:*Acting like Brock.* Wow... I mean, hi! 

Cye:Hello 

Kitsune:*Flickers her eyelashes.* Hello. 

Mia:Who are you? 

Kitsune:My name is Kitsune. Who are you? 

Kento:I'm Kento. 

Sage:I'm Sage. 

Rowen:What a pretty name. My name's Rowen. 

Cye:Cye. 

Ryo:I'm Ryo. 

Mia:I'm Mia. 

Kitsune:*Smiles.* Nice to meet you all. *Winks at Rowen.* 

Rowen:Nice to meet you! *Blushes.* 

Kitsune:How did I get here? 

Cye:You came to us. 

Sage:You were on our front porch. 

Cye:We should be asking that question. 

Kitsune:I don't remember anything except that I was attacked. 

Rowen:Attacked? By who? 

Kitsune:This guy in Armor. 

Cye:What did he look like? 

Kitsune:Umm... he had blue hair. 

Mia:*Preparing dinner in the kitchen.* 

Kitsune:That's about all I remember. 

Rowen:Oh. 

Ryo:It must be Kale. 

Mia:Dinner's almost ready! 

Cye:Kale? I though we got rid of him! 

Kento:*Jumps up.* OH, YEAH! DINNER!

Sage:Apparently not... 

Cye:Kento... 

Kento:What? 

Rowen:Thanks for that realization, Sage. 

Sage:You're welcome 

Cye:How come all you think about is food? Think about me! 

Mia:Come and get it!

Yuli:Yeah! Dinnertime! *Goes into the kitchen.* 

Kento:*Stares at Cye.* I think about you, but well, I cant eat you. 

Cye:That's a relief. Let's eat! 

Kento:*Runs into the kitchen.* OH, YEAH! 

Rowen:Uh... Kitsune... you wanna ...eat with us? 

Kitsune:*Walks gracefully into the kitchen.* Sure. 

Cye:*Goes into the kitchen with Kento.* 

Rowen:Okay! *Follows Kitsune.* 

Kitsune:*Sits down very close to Rowen.* 

Rowen:*Blushes again.* 

Cye:Oh, brother! 

Mia:*Serves dinner.* 

Kitsune:*Scoots her chair over right next to his.* 

Rowen:*Blushes.* 

Kitsune:*Grins.* 

Cye:*Rolls his eyes.* 

Ryo:*Grabs Sage's hand under the table.* 

Narrator:*Everyone starts eating.* 

Sage:*Smiles.* 

Mia:Ryo! None of that at the table! Wait 'till after dinner! 

Ryo:*Blushes and drops Sage's hand.* 

Mia:Thank you. *Wishes he would do that to her and not Sage.* 

Kento:*Shoves huge fistfuls of food in his mouth.* 

Narrator:*Everyone is eating.* 

Kitsune:*Sighs and picks at the food on her plate.* 

Rowen:What's wrong, Kitsune? 

Kitsune:*Smiles at him.* Nothing... 

Rowen:Really? 

Kitsune:I'm fine... just not all that hungry. 

Rowen:Okay. 

Sage:*Hands a piece of meat to White Blaze under the table.* Here...

Mia:Sage! White Blaze has his own food! 

Sage:Sorry.

Ryo:*Puts his hand on Sage's knee.* 

Mia:Ryo! 

Ryo:What? 

Mia:I told you! None of that at the table! 

Ryo:Fine! *Crosses his arms.* 

Mia:*Sighs.* Ryo... 

Kento:*Eats a plate.* 

Cye:Kento! You just ate a plate! 

Kento:Really? 

Cye:Yes! 

Kento:I thought it was just over cooked. 

Cye:*Sighs.* 

Narrator:Later...after dinner... 

Kitsune:*Adjusts her shirt.* 

Rowen:So...where are you from? 

Sage:*Sits on Ryo's lap.* 

Rowen:Wanna go somewhere...else? 

Kitsune:*Smiles.* Sure. 

Yuli:That's my job, Sage! 

Sage:Back off, Yuli! MY MAN! 

Rowen:Good. *Goes onto the porch.* 

Kento:*Hugs Cye.* 

Cye:*Hugs back.* 

Yuli:Mine! Ryo's mine! 

Kitsune:*Sits on the swing on the porch.* 

Rowen:*Sits down with her.* 

Sage:*Hits Yuli in the head with a baseball bat.* 

Kitsune:*Looks at the stars.* 

Yuli:Ow! Mia! Sage hit me! 

Sage:I did not! 

Mia:Sage! You should be ashamed of yourself! 

Sage:I didn't hit him! He's a little liar!

Mia:I believe him. You shouldn't hit him! He's younger than you! 

Kitsune:*Rests her head on Rowen's shoulder.* 

Rowen:*Smiles.* 

Kitsune:*Brushes her bangs behind her ear.* 

Mia:Yuli! You should be asleep anyway! It's almost one o'clock! 

Sage:*Sticks out his tongue.* Yeah, Yuli! 

Rowen:Whoa! It's one o'clock. Don't you have somewhere else to be tonight? 

Kitsune:Me? No. 

Yuli:*Stomps off to bed.* 

Kitsune:My parents are dead. 

Rowen:Well, I'm gonna turn in. Probably have a hard day tomorrow. I think we have an extra bedroom. 

Kitsune:Lead the way. *Holds out her hand to Rowen.* 

Rowen:*Leads her to the bedroom next to his.* Good night 

Kitsune:Night. *Kisses him on the cheek.*


End file.
